Birthdays
by TrueLoveWillNeverDie
Summary: It was then that Jin was struck with the realization of the reason to their shared distress. It was Fuu's silence. Implied MugenxFuu with birthday fluff
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello, fans of Samurai Champloo. In honor of my birthday a few days ago, I wrote this short story. The idea struck me on my birthday and I couldn't help but feel it was appropriate for this show and it's set of characters. So I banged this out in a couple days and I'm quite proud of how it turned out. It lays the ground work for future expansion one day, but right now it's only a three chapter fic. There's no clear romantic line, but it's definitely implied MugenxFuu. In my opinion, I'm incredibly glad they didn't make any romantic ties between Fuu and her bodyguards in the actual show. She was too young and I think that still stands true in this fic, but it does give way to the beginning of something that could have been. Anyway, I'll let you be the judge of all that! Please, read, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo, but I hope this work at least does the show some justice.

This one is Jin's POV!

XXXXX

Chapter One

Jin sensed that something was wrong.

At first, he couldn't really put his finger on it. It was just the fact that their whole group felt some sort of combined, restless discontent. It stretched over all of them and settled into an uneasy tension.

Irritation prickled at the back of his head. This unknown source of discomfort, this curse that had disrupted the glue that held their ragtag group together, was well and truly getting on Jin's nerves. Which was saying something, because Jin prided himself on his ability to maintain calm and in control, even in the face of someone as brash and irritating as Mugen. Yet, Mugen, with all of his ill mannerisms and rude words, had not caused this strain on their group.

But what had?

They each coin in their pocket and food in their bellies. They'd scavenged fruit and nuts aplenty earlier this morning. There had been no enemies on this path they were walking. Neither he nor the pirate had picked up the slightest hint of a lurking adversary or thieving stalker. Jin knew if his senses failed him, though unlikely, then Mugen's would no doubt have made up for whatever his lacked. He could only deduce that there were no immediate threats, and as such, that was not the cause of their unease.

The sun shone down beautifully, warming up the crisp air to such a comfortable degree it was as if Mother Nature had put forth extra effort in crafting this day specifically for their travels. The birds chattered innocently in the trees and the wind whispered its secrets every so often in their ears. Altogether, an exceptionally pleasant day to be walking down this path that led straight to the next town, no detours or road bumps in sight.

Jin glanced to Mugen who walked at the head of their formed line. His shoulders were so tense and rigid it was if he was walking with a stick down his back. One wrong word, one wrong move, and the vagrant would raise his sword without a second thought to whoever lay in its path. If the pent up tension was almost too much for Jin too bear, then it was no doubt too much for Mugen, who held little to no restraint under such pressure.

The samurai peered down his glasses at Fuu, who was walking in between the two swordsman. Her feet were light in their steps, wandering forth with only the Ryukyuan ahead to guide them. Her mind was not present in this journey. He caught a glimpse of her blank face, turned towards the sky. It was preoccupied, her eyes unseeing, as she lost herself in whatever thoughts lingered in her head. It was then that Jin was struck with the realization of the reason to their shared distress.

It was Fuu's silence. Rarely did the girl go without speaking or making noise, even if it was only to complain of her weariness or to hum a simple tune. No stretch of time could be completed without the accompaniment of her voice. One would think it would be a reprieve then, to finally be allowed silence after weeks on end of traveling without it. Silence brought with it peace, after all. One would not be able to meditate deeply enough to soothe the soul without it. Yet, here they were, with that silence handed to them on a silver platter, and it brought with it no peace whatsoever. In fact, with their regular dynamic broken, stress had begun to weigh down on them quite heavily. There was no incessant chatter or distracting noise to break it up, so it could only continue to build until it reached its boiling point.

Mugen was the first to say anything; to keep that boil down at a simmer.

"Okay, what gives?"

Fuu had slowed down in her walk, coming beside Jin. Her eyes focused in and out before finally blinking clear as Mugen became the focal point of her vision. He had whirled around, a snarl on his face, accusing stare pointed at the young girl.

"Huh?" Fuu responded simply.

"What's up with you? Why aren't you running your bitch mouth like usual?" the pirate demanded.

Jin wondered when Mugen had come to pinpoint the reason of their combined discontent. Had it been before him? Could Mugen, with little room left in his brain for anything other than violence and sex, had come to this conclusion before even Jin had?

This only furthered Jin's irritation.

"Honestly, Mugen, you complain when I'm talking, you complain when I don't, what do you want from me?" Fuu bit back, though it lacked her normal fire. Hearing her speak without vindication was startling to Jin, causing him to feel off balance. Who knew that one tiny girl's emotions could have such a strong hold on their own?

"Ever thought that maybe you're just so fucking annoying that even when you're not talking, it's still as goddamn annoying as when you are?"

"Ooh! You!"

"Bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Fat ass!"

"Idiot!"

Jin stepped in between them. "Please, children, enough, already."

His calm tone was in stark contrast to their heated ones. Mugen continued to glare at Fuu over Jin's shoulder and, Fuu, as short as she was, could only try to glower at the vagrant through the samurai's chest.

She pouted. "He started it. I've been minding my own business all day," Fuu grumbled, trying to defend her actions. The small girl folded her arms over her chest, jutting out her chin.

Jin gave a simple, "hmm," in neither agreement or disagreement, before gesturing onward down their path. "We should continue on in order to reach civilization before nightfall," he suggested.

Fuu nodded her head, regaining traction in her steps. Mugen reluctantly, with a few swears and insults tossed at both Jin and Fuu, also began moving.

It was only a few moments before Fuu's eyes glazed over. She disappeared from the present world to the one that was housed inside her mind. Therefore, it was only a few moments before the tense atmosphere returned, almost tenfold. It was not in Jin's nature to make unnecessary noise, but he suddenly wanted to say something, anything, in order to fill the stiff silence that lingered between them all.

Finally, he settled on a question. He typically didn't strike up conversation without purpose or meaning, but this question held both of those. At least, for their combined wellbeing, it would be prudent to ask.

"Fuu, why are you being so quiet today?"

It was nonetheless the same question Mugen had poised earlier, albeit with more sincerity and politeness. Still, it got right to the point of inquiring why a mouth that made nothing but noise had all of sudden stopped.

This time, Fuu responded somewhat more positively than from Mugen's previous attempt.

She took a deep breath, hesitant in her reply. The young girl's mouth delicately formed to make the words necessary for her response. Jin almost leaned in, he was so expectant on her answer. He noticed Mugen keeping an ear turned their way as well.

"Well... it's just that today is kind of special to me. I guess I'm just a little caught up in the past," she explained slowly. It was quiet for a moment, Jin wondering if she would continue to expand on that statement. Fuu seemed to be pondering whether or not to do just that, but ultimately didn't add anything else, a blank silence following her words.

Jin took it upon himself to interrogate her further. He was unsatisfied with her response. It offered no chance at resolution and also no real explanation.

"Why is that?"

The small girl ran her hands behind her ears, tucking in stray hairs. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "This day, every year, my mother would make me chi chi dango candy. Even if we didn't have the money, she would scrape enough together to be able to buy the ingredients from the market. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten. It still reminds me of her. I haven't had any in, well, a long time..."

Mugen snorted.

"That's why you're all spacey and mopey today, you want some damn candy?" he commented, disbelief thick in his tone. The Ryukyuan shook his head. "Fat ass," he added under his breath.

Fuu glared at Mugen, who was walking on the other side of Jin. The samurai remained a barrier between the two, leaning forward to block Fuu's view of the pirate.

"_No_," the young girl said pointedly. She looked onwards, her mouth twisted up in a frown. "And I'm not spacey. Or mopey. Or fat."

Jin decided to speak before Mugen added anything more volatile to the conversation.

"What else is special about this day, Fuu?" he prodded gently.

It came to his sudden surprise that he'd never quite asked one person so many inquiries in succession. He supposed it was for a good cause. Though, perhaps it was selfish that he had been perturbed enough by her silence to prod her about it. He vowed that this would be his last question.

"Well, like I said, we didn't have much money. So my mother would make the candy and that would be my present for the year. After that, I would get to spend the whole day how I liked. No chores, no learning. I always chose to run through the sunflowers, all day, until it got dark. Even when I got older. That's what I wanted to do. I guess that, well, today just reminds me of that. She's gone. Those days are just memories."

Jin was glad when Mugen asked the final question, because he had vowed not to voice any others. Though, if the pirate hadn't inquired, Jin would have been rather tempted to break his previous vow so that he could.

"What makes this day is so much more fucking special than any other?" Mugen interrogated crassly.

"Because today is my birthday."

And with that, Fuu marched on ahead of them, not caring to look back. They allowed her to return to her solitude, no other words spoken. Jin, and Mugen, with his befuddled expression, were stuck on her declaration.

Jin suddenly understood exactly what Fuu was feeling. Not only had her mother and her childhood vanished into the past, but so had the idea of someone caring enough for her to make this day special enough to remember. There was no one left who truly desired to celebrate her birth as a momentous occasion. He doubted it was the candy that had her in bad spirits about the date, but rather the abscence of anyone who cared enough to honor another day of her simply being alive. Fuu lacked someone who could voice aloud that they truly cared for her and also demonstrated acts to prove it.

Still, who were they to tackle the task of performing any celebratory measures? Certainly, bodyguards couldn't be bothered to uphold any customs for something as trivial as a birthday?

Yet, they weren't simply Fuu's bodyguards. Jin was honorbound to remain by the young girl's side by his words, but moreso, he had come to realize, by his connection with Fuu. And Mugen, who had no honor, not even in his promises, had stuck around as well. And for what? Truly, nothing. The bandit would have as much luck, if not more, traveling on his own. The only thing keeping him with them on this journey would have to be some sort of choice he'd made. But why? Why had Mugen made the choice to stay? And why had Jin?

Because Jin could tell himself it was for the honor of their bodyguard agreement until he was blue in the face, but inner reflection and meditation spoke of something deeper.

Fuu was their friend.

Jin could admit that, perhaps even aloud if he had too. Though he probably wouldn't. Mugen could not and would not admit the same, however. There was nothing self-preserving about declaring to someone that you cared for them. And Mugen's life was nothing but a series of choices made in selfishness and self-preservation. Should the vagrant ever choose to cop to the truth of their situation, it would put his very well-being at stake. Caring for someone was a weakness, and if someone struck at that weakness, there would be pain.

The continued on in their silence. It was less tense than before, but without any sound from their female companion, it remained uncomfortable. Their rhythm was off, each beat awkward and out of time.

Once they'd reached the next town, made a makeshift campsite close to the outskirts, Jin set off with a task in mind.

A birthday present.

XXXXX

Andddd that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm sad to know that a lot of readers probably don't visit the Samurai Champloo fanfiction section anymore, but that's okay. For those of you who still do, this story is for you. It's for those of us who hold a burning candle for the show and continue to seek out works that flesh out the show in different creative ways.

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed everything so far! I did my best to stay in Jin's character and though my knowledge of Japanese culture and history lacks, I did try my best. Until next time! XOXO


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Well, here we are with part two. It's a bit difficult to write from Mugen's perspective because he's such a brash and unpredictable character. I also feel like we never get a good feel for him in the show besides what's seen at face value (minus the episode where he almost drowns and dies). Anyway, I hope that people read this. I didn't get a lot of traffic on my last chapter, but that's okay. I expected that. I just hope there are some people out there that are enjoying this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo and I'm glad for that because I think the show is perfect as is. I just wanted to add my own little excerpt into it and this story is the perfect way to do that.

Remember this is Mugen's POV now!

XXXXX

Chapter Two

Mugen wasn't much for useless trinkets. He didn't adorn himself intricately, nor did he carry intricate things, other than his blade. He hadn't really ever been gifted a present of his own so he had no background or context for gifting one to another.

As soon as they'd settled down for the night, Jin had left, with a quiet, "keep Fuu safe," and nothing else. Mugen grumbled half-heartedly at the request. Truthfully, he didn't mind. This town was small and held no brothels and few places to get adequately drunk. Without those two things available, he had no desire to do anything besides collapse for some rest.

So he did just that.

Fuu was sitting by the fire, the light casting shadows in the hollows of her cheeks. She appeared ghastly, but the look on her face was somehow more haunting than the effect of the flames. She was deep in thought again, this time her expression seeming less sullen and more frightened, though for what reason Mugen didn't know.

Maybe she was scared of being alone with him? Well, she should be. He was an animal, and as such, he had no moral code. He simply enacted on his whims and desires as the mood struck him. Should the pirate suddenly find the need to cut down an innocent fifteen - no, sixteen - year old girl, then he would.

But Mugen knew Fuu wasn't frightened of him. She had spent enough time alone with him to know that no matter how pissed off and annoyed she made him, he wouldn't draw his hand or his weapon to her. Even on the first day of their encounter at the tea house, her eyes skeptical as he walked in, she hadn't been afraid of him. If the girl wasn't terrified back then, especially after watching him slay copious amounts of men simply in the name of dumplings, then she certainly wouldn't be now.

Fuu gazed into the fire, the flames dancing in her large, chocolate orbs. The features of her face seemed to grow longer and more distorted the longer into the night he stared at them. Mugen wondered why he hadn't gone to sleep. He was tired, certainly, but his eyes didn't close nor stray from the young girl sitting adjacent to him.

"You're creeping me out," he finally said.

Fuu turned from the fire to him, slowly, an annoyed look on her face.

"Then stop staring at me." Her response lacked the bite it normally had. As much as he found their bickering irritating, it was also comfortable. It was their dynamic. She whined and bitched and he insulted and antagonized. In a way, he looked forward to besting her in an argument just as he looked forward to besting someone with his sword. Mugen continued to eye her as he scrutinized her odd behavior. Was this really all about some birthday bullshit? Fuu wrinkled her nose. "Actually, you know what? _You're_ creeping _me_ out. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he grinned, trying to prod her into their normal banter. He laid on his side, propping his head in his hand. "Not like there's much to look at anyway."

Fuu huffed, her cheeks tinging pink. She appeared successfully offended and ready to defend herself. Mugen waited to hear the worst of her insults, his own returning taunts waiting at his lips. However, he never got that far. She simply deflated, turning away from him back to the fire. The fight died out in her almost as fast as it had come.

He growled in frustration.

"Listen, about this birthday stuff. Nobody ever celebrated shit about my life. You don't see me boo-hooing over it. I don't get why you're so fucking depressed about it." The words were mean and meant to entice anger. He awaited his violent declaration with bated breath, ready for her to harass him back.

She didn't. The young girl simply flicked her eyes to him, seeming severely and inexplicably sad.

"When's your birthday, Mugen?"

"How the hell should I know."

Fuu furrowed her brow. "You don't know? How do you know old you are then?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can just tell I guess. I know that when the seasons finish their cycle that another year has gone by."

Fuu simply nodded, closing herself off as she went back into the recesses of her mind. This calm and collected girl in front of him, no longer spurred on by his words, was a new Fuu he wasn't sure how to handle.

He decided that all of this effort for a little word brawl really wasn't worth his time. He could be getting some well-earned shuteye. So, with as much resolve as he could muster, he laid down with his back facing Fuu. Mugen closed his eyes and pushed aside his annoyance with the day. Within a few moments, he fell asleep.

XXXXX

Mugen awoke to an excited squeal. He thought it was a dying pig, but when he cracked open one eye, it was only Fuu.

The young girl was jumping up and down. She paused to look happily at something in her hands and then tackle Jin a violent hug. The embrace made the samurai appear incredibly uncomfortable. He was stiff and unmoving as Fuu held him tight.

Fishface only relaxed a minuscule amount once she released him, still seeming rather off kilter from the immediate closeness of another individual, especially one who was so… hyper.

Fuu continued to dance around in an excited fashion, "thank you" leaving her lips more than a few times.

Thank you?

Had Jin gotten her a gift?

Mugen couldn't help but glower as he continued to pretend to be asleep. She had never hugged _him_ like that. Nor had she ever exuded the exuberance and excitement she'd just demonstrated with Jin. Why couldn't she react that way whenever he rescued her from one of her many bouts of kidnapping? More often than not, it was him rather than Jin that came to her aid when there was peril. Still, he was never met with praise, or even a halfhearted _thank_ _you_, only with never ending complaints.

Mugen knew jealousy. It had reared its ugly heard more than a few times when he was a child. He'd been unsatisfied with his lot in the world and had yearned after what others had. That was, until he became a pirate and simply took whatever it was he wanted. After that, the jealousy seemed to fade away. He knew if someone had something he didn't, he could rob or kill them for it. For the most part, anyway.

He couldn't kill Jin for Fuu's affections though. Even if the samurai wasn't his equal match, swords reaching a stalemate, the young girl couldn't be stolen away like a possession. Her favor was something to be earned. And he had never actually tried to earn it before.

But goddamnit, if Jin had it, then for some annoying reason, he wanted it too.

If a gift was what she needed, then a gift it was.

But first, he needed to find out what the fishface had given her in order to find something of equal or greater value. He reluctantly stood up, feigning a yawn.

Mugen staggered over to where Fuu was stuffing her face. Jin was sitting away off to the side, and though nearly unreadable, he did seem pleased with himself.

"Whatcha got?"

Fuu's eyes shone as she looked to Mugen. Her palm outstretched, she displayed Jin's gift.

"Jin got me the candy my mother used to make! Isn't that so thoughtful?" she exclaimed, affection in her voice. Mugen simply grunted in response, his eyes narrowing. Damn, that bastard was good.

Though it was food, and she was not likened to share very often, she did offer him a piece. Her eyes were wide, mouth still chewing as she spoke. "Would you like to try some?"

Mugen wasn't one to turn down something free and also food, but a part of him still wanted to say no, if only out of spite for Jin. Even so, he snatched the candy from her hand greedily.

It was circular in shape, green, attached to a wooden bamboo skewer. There had clearly once been other similar candies skewered with it, but he assumed that those had met their fate in Fuu's never-ending stomach.

Mugen stared at it for a moment with narrow eyes. He finally pulled it off, sniffed it, then popped it in his mouth unceremoniously.

It was good. It was _so_ good. Sweet, sugar the main component, with hints of other flavors coming through.

He wouldn't be able to beat this gift. He didn't have enough coin for a present, and even if he did, he didn't even know where to begin overcoming such a meaningful gift.

"It's good, isn't it?" the young girl prodded. Mugen shrugged.

"It's alright."

Fuu smiled wide over at Jin. "Well, I think it's amazing."

Mugen scowled.

XXXXX

There we are! I think I did an okay job with Mugen even if I might have missed the mark in some areas. Follow or favorite if you're liking this story far. I still have one more chapter in store.

If you enjoyed this, please, please, please leave a review! It would mean so much to me to hear some feedback. Until next time, my readers. I adore you all!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This is the third and final installment to my story, Birthdays. I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me! I'm sad to see this short story has come to a close, but it may one day have another beginning. Who knows? We'll see when the time comes. I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I applaud the makers and writers of it, as they did a fantastic job. I just hope I can contribute to the show in this small way.

This will be Fuu's, then Mugen's POV.

XXXXX

Chapter Three

Fuu was up into the late night. She'd snuck off into the trees, close enough to still see the dying fire, but far enough away to remain unseen.

The young girl fiddled with something in her hands. The loose hair around her shoulders fell into her face and she cursed softly before blowing it away with a puff of air. Jin didn't know it, or maybe he did, but he had saved this day, her day. He had kept it from being nothing but a collection of melancholy memories. She'd been greatly missing her mother and lamenting her lack of family. There had been no one to celebrate this day with. That was, until Jin surprised her. After his unanticipated present, she'd felt relatively content and happy with how the day and how the year had panned out. If nothing else, she had earned a friend. A person who cared enough for her to see her happy if for only a moment in the day.

Still, something left Fuu feeling unsettled and without really thinking about it she knew what it was. As grateful as she was towards Jin's act of kindness, she was even more so towards her memories. They had crafted this day to be more than a simple passage of time. Her mother had worked to make this day special and she was truly thankful for that. Because of it, her mother's presence carried on in Fuu's memory and in the chi chi dango candy that lingered on her tongue.

Yet, Mugen had no such memories. There were no happy moments crafted from honoring one's day on this earth. No one had cared enough for him to memorialize day. Perhaps no one thought him capable of living to an age old enough to appreciate a day such as his birthday. To miss a memory of happiness was far greater than to not have one at all. Mugen deserved to look back on his life and remember at least one moment of enjoyment - one that was not borne from lust or violence or drink.

And if her gesture meant nothing to him, then at least she tried. At least she tried to bring some goodness into his soul - a soul that had been blackened by the cruel world it'd been forced into. At least she had tried to bring happiness to a man who had never even displayed a genuine smile.

For a birthday was not about selfishness or self-centeredness, but rather the willingness to bring another person happiness and to share that happiness with those around you. Jin had done that for her, so perhaps she could do that for Mugen as well.

Fuu held the object up in the moonlight, nodding to herself.

It would have to do.

XXXXX

Mugen hadn't returned to his slumber. Contrary, he'd been awake awaiting his silent samurai companion to fall asleep.

He had watched as Fuu walked away from their campsite, into the darkness. He wondered what she could possibly be doing out there for so long, but knew it was nothing sinister. She was far too young and innocent for anything as such. So he settled in, waiting for her to return, and decided to be patient - just this once.

He had something for Fuu.

It wasn't much, but perhaps it might bring a smile to her face. Mugen might even earn one of those hugs he already knew he would pretend to hate. He might even shove her off him in an act of carelessness, despite wanting the embrace to linger. She couldn't go around thinking he cared for her in any capacity, because he didn't. He just… well, he just didn't like that Jin had the upper hand on him. The samurai had something that the pirate didn't - which just so happened to be Fuu's favor. She didn't actually mean anything to him. Mugen just wanted to regain equal footing with the fishface swordsman. He didn't actually care about her well-being or happiness at all. Did he?

Light footsteps indicated the return of their female traveling companion. To his surprise, they didn't stop at where she had been laying down previous, but rather kept onward to him.

"Psst, Mugen!" she whispered. He found it surprising that she had made her way to him. What could she possibly want?

He rolled over, eyes snapping open.

Fuu startled at his sudden alertness, probably realizing that he hadn't actually been asleep. She only shook her head in response and kneeled down beside him. He sat up, appearing lackadaisical as to her presence.

"What do you want, brat?" he questioned, genuinely curious as to what she had been doing in the dead of night and why she now needed his attention.

Fuu seemed nervous, her cheeks their telltale red even in the dying firelight. She fumbled around with something in her hands.

"Look, I know that you think this whole birthday thing is, erm, "bullshit". And I know that you probably won't appreciate this. But look, well… I just really wanted to do this. So, even if you don't like it, it's yours and even if - "

"Just spit it out," Mugen interrupted her. She was rambling. He hated that.

Fuu took a deep breath. "I made you this." She thrust something rather suddenly in his direction and his eyes had to work to focus on it in the dark. Mugen squinted, his face twisting up in confusion.

It was a singular piece of brown cord, thin and clearly repurposed from something else. From it hung a solitary decoration - a bead. More specifically, her bead. His eyes strayed to her hair, sloppily held in place by chopsticks. Sure enough, two beads were now missing from where only one had previously been absent. At least she had taken it from the opposite chopstick, so that they were both now identical.

Mugen went back to staring at the necklace. It was extremely simplistic and as far as value went, it had none. At least, not in money. Still, as he eyed the trinket dangling from her fingers, he knew it meant something significant to Fuu for her to be giving him this.

And maybe it meant something to him too.

He'd never been given a gift before, after all.

The pirate didn't say any of that, deciding to simply snatch the item from her hand and stuff it roughly in his pocket without a thank you.

"Do you like it?" Fuu questioned expectantly. Man, she was sure was asking a lot of him. To not only accept a gift without insulting her, but then proceed to give her praise for it? He simply wasn't that type of person. He wasn't someone who did these sort of things. How was he supposed to know how they went? All Mugen knew was that she wasn't getting anything out of him other than a quick nod and she better be satisfied with that.

Instead of whining that he hadn't given her a round of applause or a standing ovation for the present she'd bestowed upon him, she somberly said, "I know it's not much. And you don't have to wear if you don't want to. But I'd like you to keep it."

Mugen cleared his throat.

It wasn't lost on him that _she_ was giving _him_ a gift for _her_ birthday. He wondered exactly what went on in that crazy, little head of Fuu's that persuaded her to do such a deed. It was pretty straightforward and simple though, if he wanted to look the answer square in the face: she was a nice person.

And he was not.

Mugen wasn't one for theatrics so he decided to give her his gift without any to-do about it. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag even smaller than a coin purse.

It had been given to him by a random patron. One of the few times he'd asked around about a man that smelled of sunflowers, an old lady had given him the item as soon as the query had left his lips. With almost no teeth and a crooked smile, she'd curled the cloth bag into his hand. Mugen hadn't known why he had kept it. It meant nothing to him; it had no monetary value.

But maybe it held value for someone else. Maybe that was why he'd kept it.

He dropped the gift into Fuu's hand with an unceremonious, "here."

She took it into her palm with curious eyes, carefully weighing the small brown sack in her hands. Obviously, she had no idea what it was. Mugen hadn't either when it'd been handed to him.

She cocked her head at him with a small smile.

"A present, Mugen. For me?"

Of course it was for her, the idiot. Who else could it be for? Fishface?

He almost laughed, imagining giving the uptight samurai anything other than his katana.

"Just open it already," Mugen said gruffly.

Fuu slowly, way too slowly, undid the drawstrings. She handled it if it was the most delicate thing in the world and he couldn't help but snort as he watched her gentle movements.

The young girl peeked inside the bag, but furrowed her brows, apparently not spotting the contents. She glanced to him uncertainly, probably wondering if this was some kind of cruel trick.

He didn't enlighten her. Simply watched.

Hesitantly, Fuu dumped what was inside the bag into her flat palm. She observed the objects curiously as they slowly descended, almost one by one, from the bag. After they'd all been emptied, she simply stared at them, an extremely focused look on her face.

Fuu didn't light up like when Jin had given her his gift. In fact, she didn't say or do anything, simply settled her eyes on the seeds in her hand.

Seeds. Sunflower seeds.

After a moment of silence, nothing but the embers of the fire crackling and hissing in a last protest to going out, Fuu carefully maneuvered the seeds back into their storage. When it was done, she pulled the drawstring tight, then tucked the item into her chest.

Mugen didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't amazed by his gift. It wasn't something to be awestruck by, sure, but at least he'd given her anything at all. She probably didn't even appreciate it. But fuck her. This was what he got for trying. For trying to -

He was startled as something flew into his lap and tackled him to the ground. He laid there with a groan, wondering how Fuu had managed to switch moods so quickly and also coordinate her affectious attack.

"Thank you, Mugen," she whispered into his neck. Fuu clung tighter to him as he did nothing to respond to her embrace. Though he offered no visible reaction to her emotional hold, he also didn't push her away like he had planned to earlier.

It was strange, being held so closely and intimately in a manner that wasn't intended to either kill him or get him laid. "Thank you so much," she said again, her voice raspy. Small arms squeezed around his neck, nearly cutting off his air. He tolerated this for a bit. However, once he felt moisture at the skin on his neck, he pushed her away.

"You crying?" Mugen asked. He hadn't needed to though. He could see them - the tear tracks making their obnoxious way down her cheeks. Fuu nodded, a sweet smile on her lips, in answer to his question. "Well, stop that," he commanded.

The young girl desperately wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. "You jerk." She sniffed and grinned broadly at him. "I'm just so happy. I can't help it."

"It's not anything," he shrugged, commenting on his practically worthless gift.

"It's everything. I love it."

Her eyes shone brightly as she gazed adoringly at him.

Mugen was strangely uncomfortable. He was getting a taste of what fishface felt after Fuu's similar exclamation of thanks earlier. Only this time around, there were tears involved too. He really didn't know how to handle a crying woman, or a happy one. Actually, the pirate didn't know how to handle a woman at all unless he was fucking her or trying to do so.

Perhaps, Fuu sensed this because she turned her face downwards, a smile still playing at her lips.

"I should go to bed. Thank you. You and Jin made this one of the best birthdays yet."

With that, she leaned in. Mugen panicked, unsure of what she was doing. Was the broad trying to kiss him? Because he wasn't going to let that happen. He could wait until the next red light district to kiss a girl who wouldn't have expectations the next day. He tried to pull away.

But Fuu wasn't aiming for his mouth. She'd gone for his cheek. She pressed her lips lightly against his skin, for the briefest of moments, before slowly pulling away.

"Thank you, Mugen. Goodnight."

Fuu then curled up in the grass, scooting a little further away so that she lay perfectly equidistant from both he and Jin.

Mugen laid down as well, staying stiff and still, not bothering to close his eyes. He waited to hear Fuu's breathing even out as a sign she'd gone to bed.

It was only a few moments before that happened. The young girl even began lightly snoring, proving that she was indeed asleep.

Mugen reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out the necklace she had given him. He studied it briefly, taking in the brightness and shininess of the red bead, before lifting it up and over his neck.

It hung low enough to be obscured by his shirt and the strap managed to disappear completely under his wild hair. Though it couldn't be seen, Mugen could feel its weight, currently resting against his chest, reminding him it was there.

It didn't mean anything, he told himself. He just knew she would throw a fit if he didnt wear the damn thing. Besides, it could too easily fall out his pocket and be lost, so better to hang it around his neck for safekeeping.

The pirate laid back down, arms crossed under his head, staring into the night sky. He guessed for all intents and purposes, today was his birthday as much as it was Fuu's. However, tomorrow would they would return to their same dynamic and routine. This day would be nothing but a memory one might call upon faintly in the desolate future.

And maybe, just maybe, this would be one of the few memories he would think of somewhat fondly. If nothing else, when the time came that Fuu and Jin faded far from his memory, he would still have this trinket at his neck to remember them by. To remember a girl with large eyes and a large heart who crudely crafted the one and only gift he'd ever received. To remember the feel of tiny arms holding him tight. To remember the feel of soft lips on his rough cheek.

All in all, he supposed Fuu had been given a decent birthday. And his wasn't too bad either.

_Fin_

XXXXX

And that is is for this story. Like I said, it lays the groundwork for some future expansion, but as of now this is a finished work. Just a little, sweet short story that I hope does some justice to Samurai Champloo.

Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this! I hope to return one day to this fanfiction sections and contribute more, so let me know if I should. Goodbye for now, I love you all!


End file.
